1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which is provided with a strap attachment structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many small-sized portable electronic apparatuses such as a digital camera are configured such that a pendant strap can be attached thereto. Carrying the electric apparatus by putting the strap around a user's neck or wrist is helpful to improve portability and prevent falling. A strap attachment portion to which the strap is attached needs to have strength enough to bear a force applied thereto even when the strap is pulled.
In addition, the strap attachment portion has an impact on the exterior appearance of a digital camera, and thus if the strap attachment portion is poor in visual quality, the digital camera is degraded in its exterior appearance quality.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-84653 discuses that the strap attachment portion formed through a die casting process is used in a digital camera.